


Cacophony

by S J Smith (Evil_Little_Dog)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Implied Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/S%20J%20Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth really didn't notice all the noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leni, because she asked.  
> Disclaimer: Not associated in any way with Jim Henson, David Bowie, er….

* * *

It seemed louder than normal after she left, after she escaped the labyrinth, after she whispered the words, 'You have no power over me' in such wondering tones. But Jareth didn't really notice all the noise. Even the rattle and creak and squeaks and shouts of his goblin army didn't intrude much on the air of silence surrounding the king of the goblins.

He felt as if he were trapped in one of his own magic spheres, a prisoner in glass, a quiescent moth only flapping languid wings. What was it? The girl? What was one girl amongst so very many who'd lost their way in the maze?

His goblins roared and surged, a veritable zoo at feeding time, and Jareth eyed them all and found them wanting, even more so than usual. They were not like Sarah, not strong and obnoxiously brilliant. Fancying herself a princess, finding herself to be the knight instead. Now she was locked back in that cold, cruel world, without her friends...without him.

Pursing his mouth, he fingered his chin, the idea born of...no, not desperation, never that.

"Fetch me my feathered cape." He rose from his throne in a flurry of movement, silencing the horde around him. "I have a girl to rescue."

* * *


End file.
